Movie Knight
by DustBunnyGC
Summary: How long is it possible to stay fused? Who are the Royal Knights? Why won't anyone let me watch this freaking movie? These are all the questions running through Gallantmon's mind as he runs away from what is set in stone. /alt sum: Takato and Guilmon want to see a movie and accidentally join something bigger.
1. Chapter 1

Oh gosh. How was he going to get out of this one? All he wanted was to watch a movie. Now he was alone... but at the same time, together.

-breakline-

"Guilmon!" Takato called out. The park was beautiful this time of year. The trees were a light green rimmed with yellow suggesting that it was in that small time of the year in which it wasn't fall or summer. Just in between. Just right in Takato's opinion.

"Guilmon!" Takato called once more, scrambling his way up the cracked stone stairs.

"Gu—" Takato stopped mid yell before he ran into Guilmon's sleeping form.

Takato bit his lip. He didn't want to wake Guilmon up- he was so peaceful when he was sleeping- but he really wanted to show him something. He battled himself internally for 30 seconds, then stopped. Guilmon's eyes were open and staring at him.

"Why are you standing there Takato?" Guilmon asked. His question was asked in a quiet way that was rare for Guilmon to talk in, unless he was tired.

"I was- I was gonna-"

"Did you bring any bread?" Ah. Normal Guilmon was back.

"No, well, yes, but I brought something else too!" Takato said, bouncing around like a hyper four-year-old. Guilmon merely cocked his head to the side in mild curiousity.

Still grinning like the child he was, he pulled out a ticket to the movie theater. The ticket read: 'Digimon Quad; the Reckoning'.

Guilmon's eyes widened so large that he looked like he belonged in a Tim Burton movie. His reptilian mouth twirled upwards and his scaly red tail wagged.

"Is... that what I think it is, Takatomon?" He asked.

Takato was too excited to correct Guilmon's pet name for him. He nodded his head, a giant grin plastered onto his face.

"Takatomon..?"

"Yeah Guilmon?"

"Why is there only one ticket?"

-breakline-

Since 'Digimon Quad: the reckoning' was part of the new Digimon Quad series it was showing in theaters everywhere... even ones not in this dimension.

Digimon Adventure was mildly popular in the real world, but the Digital World loved the show. Though they were only able to get the first eight episodes of 02, and none of the movies.

Takato didn't really remember at what point Guilmon started watching the show, he only remembered his excitement towards Tri. And now... Quad.

Takato had to admit- the name was super lame. Not that he was about to complain though. He just wanted the movies quality to be good and for them to represent the new characters in a way that fit their old characters.

There was one... teensy... tiny... problem... the movie was rated R.

Yep. I know. Digimon? The kids show? An R? Takato wondered why it was an R. The commercial said 'adapted for adults'. Whatever that meant.

That is why he bought one ticket. For him and Guilmon. Going together. Together meaning biomerged together. As Gallantmon. That's right folks. Gallantmon was going to the movies.

-breakline-

"Ready boy?"

"Hmph." Guilmon answered in a determined grunt. Takato was actually quite impressed with his dedication to the movie.

"Biomerge activate!" He yelled. Flashy lights, golden energy ball, the feeling to wipe out evil and protect innocents... yep. Gallantmon.

Gallantmon approached the theater. No turning back now. He had gone all the way to the digital world to watch the movie after all.

He was just about to walk in to the building when he heard a high pitch scream coming from the desert. The town that Gallantmon was currently visiting was basically in the middle of nowhere. The movie theater was right on the edge of town, which opened up into the desert.

"Maybe they're just having a lot of fun?" One half of Gallantmon thought.

"When are they ever?" Another less positive half replied.

Another scream echoed through the desert.

"Let's go!" The same half thought.

Gallantmon raced to the edge of town, his shield materializing as he ran. He saw the mon under attack and jumped in front of them. It was only a rookie- a Tsunomon.

"Who attacks an innocent rookie?" A voice in Gallantmon's head said.

"Well if it isn't Righteous McJustice."

Ugh. Him. It was just Beelzemon torturing some innocent rookie.

"Go." Gallantmon said to the rookie, his voice calm. The rookie didn't waste a second standing.

"Why Beelzemon?" Was the only question Gallantmon could ask.

Beelzemon shifted as if he was discomforted by the question.

"I wonder if he has the actual decency to be ashamed?" A patronizing voice in Gallantmon's head said.

"I... well... ever since those Royal Knights formed, it's been hard... to just mess around, you know?" He paused. "Me and the gang had quite the brawl with them last night. I guess I was kinda taking it out on the little winged pig thing." Beelzemon finished.

"Wow... that was really... honest of you Beelzemon," Gallantmon's voice showed both sympathy for the demon biker and surprise at the amount of truth.

"Just because I'm bad doesn't mean I don't have feelings." Beelzemon winked at Gallantmon with his third eye, and flashed him a fanged smile.

Gallantmon was not sure what to do with this information.

He was about to say something to get rid of the long semi awkward silence and there was another scream.

Beelzemon jumped up from his relaxed position.

"That's my queue! See ya' round pineapple head!" Beelzemon mock saluted as he hopped on behemoth.

Gallantmon shook his head as Beelzemon rode his motorcycle into the distance which would have probably broken a speeding law, if the digital world had speeding laws- or police- or roads.

"Hey! Stay right there!" A voice called from behind the virus knight. Gallantmon turned towards the mysterious voice as fast as lightning.

"Woah there buddy," the golden armored digimon said "I mean no harm."

Gallantmon had a mini fangirl attack inside himself, though outside his face was calm and unreadable.

"AHAHSGJXJSJ! That's! It's!" The half of Gallantmon that was probably Takato thought loudly in the online chat room that was Gallantmon.

"I know, I know," The half of Gallantmon that was probably Guilmon mentally comforted his other half in the rare occasion that he was the calm one.

Still, here Gallantmon was, face to face with the royal knight Magnamon. He recalled his excitement watching 02 when Daisuke had Veemon golden armor digivolved. Of course, this wasn't the same digimon, and Gallantmon couldn't ask him about it- the digital world only had up to episode 8 of 02.

"Anyway," Magnamon taking Gallantmon's blank stare and emotionless look as a 'go on, I'm interested'. "I've been hunting this guy— his name's Beelzemon, and I followed his motorcycle tracks here, but as you can see, there is no more sand for him to put tracks on." Magnamon was right. The sandy grains had dissolved to make way for hardened clay- a desert like rock- that went into canyons and dunes with tons of miniature caves. The perfect hiding spot for the Demon Lord.

"So... do you know which way he went?" Magnamon asked. He was very animated, waving his hands around during his conversation.

Gallantmon simply nodded, contemplating whether to tell him the truth or not. I mean it was MAGNAMON the royal knight in fle–um... the royal knight in ones and zeros. Then again, Beelzemon was his friend. Didn't that mean more?

"Not much of a talker are you?" Magnamon laughed putting hands on his hips. "I- uh, So where- Uh, Which way did he go?" Magnamon asked once more. Kind of an awkward guy.

Gallantmon pointed in the direction opposite of which Beelzemon ran to.

"Thanks man!" Magnamon said gratefully. Gallantmon almost felt a bit guilty for leading him on a goose chase.

"Wait a second..." Gallantmon mentally froze.

Wait a second? What did that mean? Had he been found out? There goes life as a free digimon. Hello prison life.

A certain dinosaur half of Gallantmon whined inside of his head. Gallantmon on the outside, was wearing the mask of calm indifference.

"You are a knight too!" Magnamon said, becoming excited all over again. Both of Gallantmon's halves let out a cognitive breath of relief.

Gallantmon outwardly nodded, and inwardly wondered what Magnamon was up to.

"I have to take you to HQ!" What. No. He was going to miss the movie. He considered unfusing, but that might cause some trouble since Azulongmon had requested the human and digimon fusion to be kept on the down low.

"-That's why all of them have to be enlisted or checked." Shoot. Gallantmon had zoned out during the exclamation.

"You alright buddy? You haven't said a word." Magnamon asked. Gallantmon thought about talking but Takato and Guilmon both thought it was a bad idea to reveal their split voice to the golden knight.

"Ok..." Magnamon trailed off. "I was a bit scared too when I enlisted. The honor and glory is worth it though." Magnamon paused again. "Or are you... excited..?" Magnamon was obviously confused as of what Gallantmon was feeling.

"Anyway, moving on!" Magnamon desperately trying to move the conversation along. "Home base isn't much far from here. We can just walk!"

-breakline-

The walk was stretched out due to Gallantmon's fused awkwardness and Magnamon being himself. Magnamon kept trying to start conversations with him. Gallantmon actually tried to communicate back (Takato and Guilmon taking pity on the shiny ball of awkwardness) but it was difficult without speaking so he just kept nodding a lot. He was only afraid to speak to Magnamon because his split voice threw people and mons off. He might think Gallantmon was... something other than a knight.

When he finally reached the Royal Knights Head Quarters he could feel Takato and Guilmon's excitement inside his mind. The castle resembled something one of the legendary heroes, Masaru, was it? Had told Takato about. Just as he described, minus evil god bent on the destruction of the human race. Hopefully.

He walked towards the entrance, and would of continued if Magnamon didn't interject.

"Psst!" Magnamon whispered and hissed. "Over here!" He pointed to a hidden path Gallantmon would have missed if Magnamon hadn't pointed it out.

"A secret pathway..." Takato mused inside of his head.

"Wonder if they have any food there..." Guilmon said in the most Guilmon-ish of tones.

"Probably not... but we can have bread when we get home!" Takato comforted his partner with mental images.

"With peanut butter?"

A sigh. "Why not?"

Gallantmon felt better now, less panicked. He'd just watch the movie later. It was a movie. It wasn't going anywhere. His relaxing probably had something to do with his two halves slowly becoming more and more tired from being fused. But Gallantmon didn't really want to worry right now, so he ignored the tired feeling.

While he was zoning out, Magnamon had brought him to a door on the side of the castle. It looked like a service room but when the golden knight opened the door it seemed to open up into a lobby-like area.

"Wait out here for a second," Magnamon said in an unusually firm tone, putting up a paw to say 'wait'. Magnamon disappeared into the building, closing the door behind himself.

Maybe Gallantmon could leave now. He started walking away from the door. He really just wanted to find Beelzemon and smack him.

'This is kind of his fault.' Part of Gallantmon said internally.

'Yeah. Pretty much.' The other part agreed.

Gallantmon wasn't about to stick around near the door. Venturing off the secret pathway Magnamon had shown him, he let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. He could unfuse! As soon as he got out of this danger zone of course. He wasn't sure how safe this area was for humans, and he wasn't going to chance it.

He felt a little bad about leaving Magnamon behind, but was pretty certain it was unlikely they'd meet again. Most of the time Gallantmon didn't even exist. What could go wrong?

~A.N.~

Thank you for reading! If you took the time to read this, what's one more minute to review? On that note, review please! Please tell me what parts you liked, what you disliked... constructive criticism, feedback is all appreciated. Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

-Thank you for the reviews! :D

"Guys, guys!" Magnamon yelled. "I found another knight!" He waved his hands around making them look like a golden flash.

The Royal Knights looked up. They had hoped that Magnamon would be out for longer. The lobby like area they were currently occupying looked just like a normal office, the only thing that ruined the perfect picture was the armored goliaths.

There was UlforceVeedramon, Magnamon's older cousin.

Crusadermon and Dynasmon, they were always together. Magnamon himself thought they were a little strange, but they were much more amusing then the other Knights.

Leopardmon. He and Leopardmon had kind of butt heads in the beginning, but now they were just friends that fought a lot. If Takato was there, he probably would have remarked how much they acted like Takuya and Kouji acted around each other.

Kentaurousmon was the one who suggested that Magnamon joined the Royal Knights in the first place, despite UlforceVeedramon's reluctance to put his younger cousin on the field.

There was also Gankoomon and Craniamon, but Magnamon hadn't really talked or befriended either.

Alphamon was the leader of the team. Magnamon often suspected he knew more about the digital world then anyone else, and that mysterious incident that almost took the digital world down with it. The Sovereigns had referred to it as 'Reaper', he remembered.

And last, but certainly not least, there was Omnimon. Arguably the strongest Knight. One of the first Knights to join. There was no match for Omnimon's strength. He was unbeatable. That is... before the Demon Lords.

"Aren't you supposed to be looking for Beelzemon?" Leopardmon asked in a tone that showed hostility.

"Yeah, but I found something better!" Magnamon replied, bouncing away from the negative question. "A new possible knight!" The Royal Knights were silent.

"Magn-" UlforceVeedramon was interrupted.

"You have?" Omnimon asked. The Royal Knights turned to Omnimon in surprise. "It's the first possible digimon in weeks." Omnimon shrugged.

"Well... don't keep us in suspense. bring him in." UlforceVeedramon said. You couldn't really tell, but he was proud of his baby cousin for bringing in a new candidate for the Royal Knights.

"Pfft. What's their name? Lamemon?" Dynasmon not-so-cleverly quipped.

"The only thing lame was that joke." Crusadermon said. Not even she would listen to that joke.

"Well?" Alphamon interjected, speaking up for the first time. Magnamon looked down at his feet.

"Uh- well you see... he-uh, he didn't really," Magnamon scratched the back of his helmet.

"You didn't get his name?!" Leopardmon exploded. "Oh my- That's just!"

"He- He didn't talk much!" Magnamon shot back. If he wasn't wearing a helmet his face would of been as red as Gallantmon Crimson Mode.

"Just. Just bring him in." Omnimon ended the heated conversation, putting a hand over his face. This organization was making him feel older.

Magnamon saluted Omnimon. "Yessir!" Running over to the door, Magnamon exited the room.

"Little ball of walking trouble and mischief." Magnamon's cousin regarded fondly. The other Knights nodded. Don't get them wrong, they liked their youngest, but he seemed to be a walking magnet for trouble.

-breakline-

"Yo! I'm back! I can't believe I forgot to ask... your name..." Magnamon trailed off.

"Well then," he said to the empty space.

-breakline-

Gallantmon needed a break. Staying fused for this long was exhausting for both members.

'I think this is the longest we've ever fused.'

'...'

'We aren't gonna be able to do this much longer...'

Gallantmon sat down, exhausted just by existing. Boy, was his life complicated. He wasn't even his own digimon! He was like... some kind of... complex metaphor, or the symbol of a relationship between two people.

'I think we maybe overthinking it a bit,'

'Just a bit.'

Gallantmon needed a break from being himself. His body glowed a blinding light and split into two separate pieces. One shaping into a dragon like figure and the other, a child like entity with bright red eyes that pierced through the light-energy.

Regaining their original figures Guilmon fell to the ground, snoring.

"Me too buddy... me too..." Takato yawned. His eyelids dropped to cover his bright red eyes. His knees gave out, and he collapsed right next to his scaly best friend. His sleeping figure curled up next to Guilmon, snuggling into Guilmon's digital body heat. Unknowing of the tall figure looming in the distance.

-breakline-

Magnamon sighed. He was just going to bring another disappointment in. He was already weaker than the other Knights. Being both the youngest, and on the lowest level. He never got anything right. This was supposed to help him out. Help him show the others he wasn't completely useless. That's why he went after Beelzemon in the first place... he'd failed with that too. Why did he ever think a cool guy like that would ever go with him? He kicked himself mentally.

"Hmm? What's this?" Magnamon snapped out of his depressing thoughts when note fluttered down and landed on his face. He peeled it of his armor and surveyed it.

"SORRY I COULD NOT STAY." Was writen in big blocky letters. "YOU SEEMED COOL THOUGH. I HAVE TO GO HOME OTHERWISE MY FAMILY WILL GET WORRIED.

-GALLANTMON"

Gallantmon. His name was Gallantmon. He also said he was cool. No one besides from his mom (which really didn't count.) had ever called him cool. He skipped back into the building.

"He had to go back home cause' his family was worried!" Magnamon announced loudly, as if everyone needed to hear the exclamation. Actually there were only three Knights left in the room. Omnimon, whose disappointment didn't show, but was certainly there. UlforceVeedramon who was fidgeting uncomfortably. Then Leopardmon, who was just there to make snide remarks about Magnamon's every aspect.

Leopardmon huffed when he found out there was no new possible Knights to torture.

"Did he even tell you his name?" Leopardmon criticized.

Magnamon puffed his chest out. "Yes, Leopardmon. Yes he did." Magnamon gloated, shining with pride.

"Well what is it?" UlforceVeedramon questioned. Omnimon glanced up from the Daily 'Gomamon Gossip' article.

"Gallantmon!" The room was silent. "I know right! Great name!" Omnimon stood, focusing his full attention on Magnamon.

"Magnamon," Omnimon said, his voice echoing with power. "Are you aware what the word Gallant means?"

Magnamon looked a bit frightened by Omnimon's sudden interest. "N-no sir... I don't think so." Magnamon replied formally, trying to keep his voice from shaking.

"Magnamon?"

"Yes sir?"

"Good job." He congratulated.

"Oh! Thanks! Uh- sir!"

"..." Omnimon didn't reply. He turned and left the room. Leaving a mysterious tone in the room.

"Um Vee-vee?"

UlforceVeedramon glared at the nickname Magnamon used. "Don't call me that."

"...?" Magnamon waited.

UlforceVeedramon let out a breath of annoyance. "What is it Magnamon?"

"What does gallant mean?"

-breakline-

Guilmon opened up one eye slowly, expecting to be in the tranquil forest area... only to find himself in a dark purple brick room. He snapped up his head and curled his body around Takato's sleeping form, causing his eyes to open slightly.

He just made some kind of pitiful whine and turned over, trying to get closer to Guilmon's warm scales.

Guilmon's eyes turned into slits as he surveyed the room. Him and Takato appeared to be on a comfortable bed with white sheets sprawled all around the bed. Guilmon patted the bed with a paw. No memory foam. Obviously the person who had kidnapped them was pure evil.

He shook his red eyed partner. Looking at his partner, his eyes dilated, returning to larger round pupils opposed to the slits.

"Takatomon?" He whispered. "Takatoooooo..." Guilmon whined. Takato's eyes fluttered open.

"Guilmon? Are we... We're separate.." Takato seemed a bit slow to rise. He held himself in a way that showed he was cold, so Guilmon inched forward next to him to convey body heat.

"Where are we?" Takato's cloudy scarlet eyes focused.

"I haven't really found a name for it yet." A voice said, startling Takato so bad that he whipped out his digivice in a battle ready position. Which looked kind of silly, since he still hadn't gotten out of his shared bed.

"Impmon?" Guilmon asked, confused.

"Who did you think it was ya' scaly butt sniffer? And it's Beelzemon." The Demon Lord of Gluttony answered.

"But Beelzemon, why did you kidnap us?" Takato's eyes were wide like dinner plates as he gripped part of his shirt. Pulling on it was becoming a nervous habit of his.

"Kidn— look. All I wanted was to take you somewhere you guys wouldn't get killed." Beelzemon said. "Do you know how many digimon go nuts over humans? Even if their already partnered, those nut bags think you can make them digivolve. The things they'll do are pretty sick. Coming from me." Beelzemon finished. "Any of the tamers could come stay at my place in the digital world if they have nowhere else."

"Oh... thanks Impmon." Takato looked guilty for accusing Beelzemon of kidnapping them.

"Thanks Impmon!" Guilmon mimicked happily.

"Eh? No problem. Just be out by 12:30. The other lords are coming over for a meeting at my place. I can't imagine what their reactions to a partnered human and digimon staying over at my place would be." Beelzemon informed the duo.

Takato wondered if the way Impmon had been acting recently was to make up for the way he was before the D-Reaper. Well, if he was, Takato certainly didn't mind. He was especially glad that he was also as flexible with the biomerged digimon. Gallantmon wouldn't of made it that far if Beelzemon tried to fight him. Magnamon would see Takato and Guilmon and the secret would be out.

'Speaking of Magnamon,' Takato thought to himself.

'That note we- I- um... we, left him...'

-breakline-

'Guilmon! Work with the pen! Not against it!' Gallantmon's inner monologue thought-yelled.

'Sorry Takato,' another thought said.

Gallantmon had found a clipboard next to the door, including paper and a pen. It said 'Sign-ups' but Gallantmon didn't think the Knights that worked here would care very much.

'Jeezum. Writing together as Gallantmon is harder then fighting Zhuqiamon,'

"There," Gallantmon said aloud. He then covered his mouth, and looked around to see if anyone heard his voice. Gallantmon's eyes were still wide from the mishap but he still looked down at the note he created.

'It's too fanboy-ish. He probably hears that kind of praise all the time. Besides, the penmanship is horrible.' A pessimistic thought said. 'But it's too late anyways so let's just run.'

-breakline-

'Looking back, maybe we should have not given him our name. Right Guilmon?' Takato thought. He then blushed at his mistake and repeated the question out loud. That was probably a side effect of sharing his thoughts with Guilmon.

"Giving who your name? Gallantmon's name?" Beelzemon asked before Guilmon could answer.

"Magnamon!" Guilmon said enthusiasticly.

Beelzemon blinked. His face completely blanked. And then he burst out laughing.

"AHAHAHHAHAHA! OH MY SOVEREIGNS! HE-YOU- AHAHHAAHHA! THATS TOO MUCH!" Beelzemon fell onto the floor.

Takato crossed his arms and frowned.

"What? Do think we have what it takes?" He asked, annoyed at the Demon biker.

"Pfft... nah..." Beelzemon got up and wiped a tear from his eye. "You might of been able to make it, if Gallantmon wasn't a virus."

"What do mean?" Guilmon cocked his head to the side.

"The Royal Knights aren't big fans of viruses. Because of the past Virus digimon have had the Royal Posers think we're all rotten eggs. Which is true for some of us," Beelzemon gestured to himself. "But others are as good as they come." He looked at Takato and Guilmon as he said this.

"I don't think you're a rotten egg Beelzemon," Takato said.

"Heh. Thanks kid-"

"Yeah your more like moldy bread!" Guilmon laughed,

"Hey why oughta-" Beelzemon said playfully.

"What time is it?" Takato interrupted.

"Y- um- 12:00." Beelzemon said.

"Should we... go?" Guilmon asked.

"Yeah, definitely."

The partners hopped off the bed to head towards the nearest gate to the human world. The D-arc was now able to track where the closest one was thanks to modifications put on by Hypnos's coding squad.

"Oh, and Gallantmon?" Beelzemon said, addressing them both.

Takato and Guilmon looked back at their Demon lord friend.

"You should probably stay away from the Royal Knights and the other Demon Lords in the future." Beelzemon's third eye flashed red for a small second and then he wasn't there anymore.

-As for chapter three? It's coming along. The other tamers are going to be in too. Probably. Thanks for reading, and review if you have the time. Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

"Alphamon." Omnimon called.

Alphamon did not reply.

The two Megas stood at a high tower overlooking some of digital world that they protected. You could see the area where the vibrant green vegetation turned into the hollow desert planes. The giant Earth cast glowing beams down, providing an eerie purple luminescence in the desert and forest.

"The Knight that Magnamon found," Omnimon continued despite getting no response. "I believe he may be the last Knight."

Alphamon moved for the first time since Omnimon had located him, and spoke.

"We must find the one who goes by the name 'Gallantmon'," The dark Knight replied.

-/-/-

"Ruki this is a bad idea, it doesn't make any sense!" Takato tried to reason with the red head to no avail.

"Pfft, nerd. Stop being such a scaredy cat." Ruki said, adopting that tone of voice where Takato knew he wouldn't be able to win.

"I-It's just that, this is so... random,"

'And pointless,' He thought privately.

"Why would you do this?"

"He completely deserves it," Ruki said, the barely concealed rage seeping into her words. She clenched her fists so hard Takato feared she might make her palms bleed. Impmon was gonna get it.

"I mean-I'm not saying he doesn't!" Takato scrambled to explain to her. "But you did hear what I said? About the new groups of mega digimon that have been forming? It isn't safe in the digital world."

Ruki snorted. "When has it ever been safe in the digital world?" She questioned.

"That's why we can't go there just to go harass Beelzemon for a prank!" Takato said, completely exasperated.

"Y'know you would of almost made a convincing argument, if you hadn't just been to there to try and see an R-rated movie." The tamer pointed out.

Takato halted in his argument. He... couldn't find a retort to that.

They stood at the base of the stairs leading up to Guilmon's hut, standing aside. Renamon leaned against a tree nearby, watching their conversation with slight amusement.

"Takato," Ruki turned to look at him. "Let's tag team that sucker."

"No," he said immediately. "I can't get involved wi-"

"We'll stop at the movies to see that one you wanted to go tooooooooo..." she said, glancing up at the sky as she drew out the last word.

"Done." He replied immediately. He hadn't had a good excuse to go to the digital world to see the movie again.

-/-/-/-

"I think I changed my mind-" Takato said, standing point blank, middle of the desert, with the ice queen.

"Shut up you Tai-wanna-be. You aren't going anywhere until we find that purple gremlin-" She was interrupted by a large explosion sounding nearby. Renamon and Guilmon immediately snapped to attention, placing themselves in front of their tamers and the direction where the sound came from.

Renamon lifted up a protective hand before her tamers, while Guilmon growled threateningly, toxic yellow eyes now slits.

"Guys relax, it was just some digimon fighting. They aren't going to attack us." Takato reassured the two rookies.

"We can handle ourselves Renamon." Ruki said, her tone surprisingly lacking hostility. Renamon shook her head a little.

"You can never be too ready for an attack," The fox said.

Ruki nodded, silently agreeing with her partner, before rushing off in the direction the explosion came from.

"Ruki!" Renamon called after her. The digimon gave a deep sigh before jumping after her wayward partner.

"Wait up Ruki!" The red eyed tamer called.

"Takato, Nooo!" Guilmon yelled, chasing after his tamer.

Takato caught up to Ruki, finding the taller girl at the edge of a large cliff standing beside her digimon.

"Ruki?" He called.

She turned around hastily, and brought a finger to her lips.

'Silence'

Takato crept besides her, motioning at Guilmon to stay discreet.

"What's happening here?" He asked her.

Looking down the cliff was like looking out of the window of a low flying airplane. The height was enough to make Takato weak in the knees, thinking about how easily he could fall and die. But it wasn't the height that the two tamers were preoccupied by. Two groups of digimon appeared to be facing off.

One group, the one with the most in it. They wore shiny outfits that Takato couldn't see in any particular detail, but immediately squinted at after seeing the desert sun flare off the glittery armor.

The other group wore only dark colors, dark purple and greys. No light came from their choice of armor. Only 8 digimon were in this group.

"Takato... do you see that digimon way to the left?" Ruki asked while pointing at the dark shapes.

"Yeah. Wait. Is that?"

"I think so."

The digimon to the way left was not a digimon, but a motorcycle.

"Beelzemon's motorcycle!" Takato exclaimed.

"These must be the demon lords that Impmon mentioned," She added.

"That must mean those ones are... oh no," Takato was hit with sudden realization. "Ruki we have to hide!"

Ruki gave him a puzzled look. "Why? We just got here. We'll just wait until the demon lords are done with these guys and then-"

"Ruki!" Takato cut her off. "Who do you think the demon lords would be fighting?"

"I- the... Royal Knights," Surprised realization shadowed her face.

"We have to hide!" He panicked.

"Why would we do that?" She asked, more confused then anything.

"They know who we are!" He yell whispered.

"They saw you as a human?" She asked in a normal tone of voice.

"Well no, I guess not.." Takato said shyly.

"We're fine!" She said confidently.

"Ruki," Renamon nudged her partner softly, and pointed over the cliff.

Beelzemon wasn't doing so well in the battle. Two digimon, Leopardmon and Kentaurousmon, if Takato's card memory served correctly, appeared to be tag teaming Beelzemon. The demon lord was taking quite a few hits out on the field.

"We have to do something." Ruki said immediately.

"What can we do? I can't biomerge with Guilmon-" Takato started.

"Hey! You aren't the only one here who can digivolve." Ruki smirked arrogantly.

"You aren't seriously thinking of-"

"Idiot." Was Ruki's simple reply.

She stood up, and drew her digivice from her pocket. A smirk sat on her face. At this point Takato wondered if that was her default expression.

"Renamon, let's walk all over them." Ruki said confidently, outstretching her hand towards the vixen.

Renamon paused. "Ruki... are you sure you want to do this?" She asked cautiously.

Ruki nodded.

"After all, if those big metal heads kill Beelzemon, I won't be able to beat him up."

And with that Ruki jumped straight off the cliff, Renamon jumping after, to biomerge in mid air.

Hey, I know I haven't updated in forever and I really wish I had a good excuse but I don't. I'm sorry for not updating in so long, and thank you so much to people who reviewed, favorited, and followed this fanfiction. If it's not too much trouble could you review? It would make me happy even if it was constructive criticism.

I know some people don't really like Ruki, and I'm not sure if I wrote her correctly but I really enjoy her character! She's super cool! (:

I'm probably not going to add any pairings but that may change depending on how I'm feeling about the fic in general. If you have any questions, just review and put them in there.

Thank you!


End file.
